Old Friends New Faces
by bristow860
Summary: When Amy gets sick, the Doctor must navigate the world of human hospitals, But maybe a chance meeting with an old friend will cheer him up?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This isn't going to be a long story. It was just going to be one chapter but it ran long. One more chapter will do it. And there's not going to be any romance in this story. Not that i'm against any 11/Amy lovin, it just doesn't fit in this story...**

**Hope y'all like. Remember, Reviews are love!! xx**

* * *

The Doctor stood at the console of the Tardis. He was bored. The irritating thing about these humans he surrounded himself with was that annoying need of theirs to sleep. He couldn't help but think of the adventures they were missing while Amy slept. He mooched around for a little while until finally he couldn't take it any longer. She'd had 8 hours which was, as far as he was aware, the recommended number of hours sleep a human should have.

He wandered down the corridor until he reached Amy's room. He paused, briefly pondering the wisdom of waking a sleeping woman. He could still feel the force of the book that Donna had pelted at his head. Different head, but the point remained. He weighed up the pros and cons and finally decided upon waking Amy, hoping her morning reaction was slightly less violent than Donna's.

He knocked lightly on Amy's door and waited. No answer. He knocked slightly harder and he heard a slight mumble on the other side.

"Amy?"

"Doctor, can you come in here?" Slightly muffled, but that's definitely what she was asking him.

"Um, are you...you know... dressed?" He asked cautiously.

"Doctor, just get in here" Amy shouted impatiently.

The Doctor opened the door and immediately saw what the trouble was. Amy was standing beside her dresser, doubled up in pain, her hand across her stomach and her face contorted into grimace of intense pain. The Doctor rushed to her side.

"Amy, are you ok?"

"Do I look OK?" she snapped.

The Doctor decided this was not the right time for one of his witty comebacks. Amy was clearly in a lot of pain, so he was going to let her snappy tone pass... for now anyway.

"I woke in the middle of the night with this pain in my stomach but it sort of went and I fell back to sleep. But its back now and it's worse than ever." She explained, as the Doctor led her to a chair to sit down in.

The Doctor reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a stethoscope. Amy just had time to give him a quizzical look, before she was hit by another stabbing pain.

"It's across my stomach, but worse just here" she said, gesturing to her right side.

"Appendicitis" the Doctor announced looking pleased with himself. "We've got to get you to a Doctor". He paused as he took in Amy's raised eyebrows. "A real Doctor, a MEDICAL doctor" he corrected himself.

Leaving Amy sitting on the chair, the Doctor raced back to the console and set the coordinates for earth. The Tardis shuddered to a halt and the Doctor raced back to get Amy. Looping her arm over his shoulders he led her out of the blue box.

The Doctor glanced around his to get his bearings. Earth; Early twentieth century if he wasn't mistaken. In fact, close enough to the time they had just left. He stared up at the hospital in front of him. He'd been here before.

"Alright Amelia let's get you sorted out." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Amy smiled through her pain. "Well it's about time Doctor, but if you don't mind, can we leave the flirting for a later date!" she teased flirtatiously.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Amy please behave yourself." he pleaded as they entered A&E.

He walked up to the desk. "Hello. My friend here", he gestured at Amy, "needs to have her appendix out. Where do we go for that?"

The lady behind the desk frowned slightly. "Ok first off, you have to fill in this form and then someone will examine your friend and see what the problem is. So take a seat sir" she finished handing him a form.

The Doctor looked bewildered. "But I've told you, she has appendicitis. Just take it out."

The nurse's face grew stern. "Sir, just take a seat, fill in the form and someone will be with you soon." She turned to the nurse beside her and rolled her eyes.

The Doctor turned around slowly and wandered back to where Amy was sitting. She was looking increasingly pale. "Alright Pond, we have to fill out this form ok?"

"Right. Name? I know this one" the Doctor began to fill in the form.

"Date of Birth. Wait you're what, 21? I wonder what year we're in now. Hang on I'll go ask."

The Doctor wandered back up to the desk. The nurse watched his progress wearily. She had a bad feeling about this.

"I know this might sound like a crazy question, but what year is it?" the Doctor asked politely.

"What year is it?" the nurse looked at him for a long minute before deciding she couldn't be bothered with this. "It's 2007" she answered, making a mental note to add a note on this girls chart that her male companion seems a bit.... different....

The Doctor gave the nurse a strange look. "Thank you" he said absent-mindedly as he moved back towards Amy.

"It's 2007, so let me see, if you're 21 you were born in... 1986"

Amy shook her head. "No, I was born in 1989."

The Doctor looked at Amy, irritated. "Didn't you hear what I said? It's 2007. So if you are 21 in 2007 then you were born in 1986. Now can you please pipe down so I can fill this out?"

After twenty minutes, and a lot of swearing the Doctor finally had the form filled out. Amy had watched in vague amusement as the Doctor had gotten more and more confused by the questions being asked. Time and Space were no problem to him, but filling in a hospital admissions form tested him severely. She decided to store this bit of information away to tease him with later.

Finally, the form had been filled in and Amy had been brought into the heart of the A&E department. She was put on a trolley and the Doctor pulled up a chair beside her. Amy gazed at the man sitting beside her. For the first time, she realised that he would do anything for her. Even sitting by her hospital bed, while she threw up in a bowl. Not her proudest moment, but he hadn't even flinched.

Eventually, a team of Doctors arrived to examine her. Amy noticed the Doctor searching the group carefully and then locking his eyes on one of the interns. A huge smile spread over his face.

The doctor in charge addressed Amy. "Hi Amelia, my name is Mr. Stoker. Do you mind if these interns observe your case?"

Amy, distracted by the grin on the Doctors face, shook her head.

"Fantastic. This is Amelia Pond. 21 years old. She presented with lower right abdominal pain and nausea. Diagnosis?"

A young dark skinned doctor raised her hand. "Yes Jones?" Mr Stoker asked.

"Appendicitis sir?"

"Well done Jones. I'm going to assign Miss Pond to your care, if Miss Pond has no objections."

The Doctor suddenly piped up "No that would be fantastic."

Amy turned to the Doctor. "Um, still capable of speaking for myself" she said, irritated. Something was going on with the Doctor, and she didn't know what it was. She didn't like it.

As the rest of the doctors moved on, Amy and the Doctor were left with only the young doctor.

"Dr. Jones was it?"Amy asked.

"Well it will be when I pass my exams" the young doctor said smiling. "You can just call me Martha."


	2. Chapter 2

**Not the best thing I've ever written so sorry about that!**

**Sorry about the delay in updating, I've just moved country so a little bit of hassle involved in that!**

**Oh and this is set before the episode with the vampires in Venice so that's the dynamic between Amy and the Doctor.**

* * *

The Doctor paced up and down the corridor of the hospital. He hated feeling this helpless. Normally when there was a problem with one of his female companions, he was the one to set it right. Instead he had to wait on a team of doctors to sow Amy back up. Helplessness didn't sit well with him.

Across the hall he spotted Martha. There she was, the brilliant Martha Jones. He hadn't realised how much he missed her. Maybe when all this was over he'd take Amy to meet Martha and Mickey. Maybe bring them for a trip in the Tardis for old times' sake.

Martha looked up and caught him looking at her. The Doctor smiled broadly and Martha returned his grin with a polite half smile before returning her gaze to the charts she was filling in.

Then a voice behind the Doctor interrupted his musings.

"Sir?"

The Doctor turned and came face to face with Amy's surgeon. "Yes hello. How is she?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"Amy is just fine. When we opened her up, the appendix was badly swollen but taking it out posed no difficulties. She'll need a couple of days rest, but I don't foresee any long-term problems. We'll be moving her back to the ward in a couple of minutes so you can wait for her there."

Amy slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and her head felt a bit groggy. The light hurt her eyes and she shut them tightly again.

She heard a voice close to her ear. It was a voice she knew, a voice she trusted.

"Amelia Pond. Are you awake? You are aren't you?"

Amy smiled. Making a huge effort she opened her eyes fully. The Doctor was sitting beside her bed, his feet thrown up on a stool, reading _O.K._

Amy grinned. "_O.K_?" she teased. "Wouldn't have taken you for the celebrity gossip type" she finished wearily, managing just a small smile.

The Doctor turned the page to face her. There was a spread on the latest A- list actor to get married. "It's not going to last. I attended her fourth wedding a little while back. It's so annoying being the groom at one of these things, just a lot of standing around waiting for pictures to be taken." he mused.

Amy laid her head back on the pillow and moved her body to get more comfortable. As she did so, she grimaced.

Immediately the Doctor became concerned. "Does that hurt? Should I call the nurse and get some painkillers for you?"

Amy nodded slightly. "Yeah please" she said groggily.

The Doctor headed out into the corridor and ran straight into Martha.

"Martha. Brilliant. Amy is in pain, is there anything you can do?"

Martha nodded. "Of course".

She walked into the room and gave Amy some painkillers.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Amy, glancing at her chart.

"Not too terrible." Amy said with a slight smile.

The Doctor stood with his back to the wall, watching as Amy and Martha chatted and laughed together. He hadn't known how much he'd missed Martha until he'd seen her standing in front of him and he suddenly realised that Martha hadn't seen his new regeneration.

The Doctor turned to Martha. "How much longer do you think she'll be in here?"

"Probably only a few days especially if she recovers as we expect she will."

"Will I have a scar?" Amy asked.

"I'm afraid so." Martha said.

"Cool!" Amy said grinning. "Rory thinks he's so cool with that scar from when he fell off his bike when he was ten and had to get five stitches!"

Martha smiled at Martha. "Is Rory your brother?"

"No he's my fiancé" Amy said closing her eyes.

Martha glanced at the Doctor. "Oh I just assumed you two were..."

Amy shook her head. "And it's not from want of trying believe me. The man is immune to my charms." She finished, drifting off to sleep.

Martha grinned at the Doctor and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry. The painkillers she's on are pretty strong. She'll be back to normal soon enough."

The Doctor smiled. "That's what I'm afraid of!"

Martha's phone started to ring in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the Doctor apologetically.

"Sorry, do you mind if I take this. It's my sister. We're trying to organise my brothers 21st for next weekend."

The Doctor smiled broadly. "Of course don't mind me. You know what... I think your brother's birthday is going to be a day you never forget...


End file.
